Slice of Love
by FizzyBubblegum13
Summary: Miku Hatsune is your average student who get by pretty much unnoticed in school. But that suits her because she observes all the students in school. Why, you ask? Because she loves to write stories! And what better characters than high school students? But what will happen when this slice of life writer accidentally gets noticed by Len Kagamine, the playboy of the school? ON HIATUS
1. Chapter 1

Chapter-1

Shopping and Love

 **Disclaimer- I do not own any of the things mentioned in the following story (except the plot). You must be crazy to think I do.**

 **POV- Miku**

 _She stared into his icy blue eyes. The bell kept ringing, but they were in a world where only they existed. His hand brushed her cheek and his lips inched near her own._

*Crack*

*Munch*

 _He understood what he was doing was wrong, but he could not resist the temptation that she was. He had succumbed to her charm and allure. Her green eyes sparkled with innocence. He leaned down and brought his face closer to hers. His lips-_

"MI-KU!"

"Oh for pity's sake, WHAT?!"

"Dinner won't make itself, you know!"

*Sigh*

"Fine, I am coming."

I stuffed the half eaten twix in my hand into my mouth, put down the screen of my laptop and exited my room. Last time I had left it up and left my room, my brother had read one of my more, well, _racy_ stories. And then he had teased me by calling me sexually frustrated for at least a month.

When I reached downstairs, I was greeted by the sight of my brother, Mikuo, with his feet up on the table staring blankly at the TV screen. Well, until I switched it off.

"Hey, I was watching that!" Exclaimed Mikuo

"Did you buy the groceries from the list I pinned on the fridge?"

All I got in response was a guilty looking expression and some stammering.

I had already expected this, so I wasn't VERY pissed.

"YOU BASTARD! I TOLD YOU TO GET THEM **THRICE** JUST IN CASE YOU DON'T FORGET! CALLING YOU A BASTARD IS AN INSULT TO JON SNOW! WHAT DO YOU EXPECT THE DINNER TO BE MADE OF? WATER? OR AIR? YOU ARE ABSOLUTELY USELESS! ALL YOU DO IS STARE AT THAT BOX ALL DAY LONG! DUMBASS!"

After Mikuo fell at me knees and begged for forgiveness, I cooled down a little.

"Okay, so this is the new gameplan. I will go down and get said groceries, while you do the cleaning. I want the house to be spick and span when I get back. And don't even try to open my laptop, for I have put a password now. Don't go into my room. Don't start watching TV again. Don't go to sleep. CLEAN. Try actually BEING the elder sibling for a change."

"I got it Miku. Now go and come back fast. I am starving!"

"Yeah, well you only have yourself to thank for that. It only takes 20-30mins to actually make a meal. But the shopping will definitely take 40mins."

I hurriedly tied my teal hair into twintails, grabbed my bag with my wallet and went out.

 **~Grocery Store~**

While shopping, my mind wandered to my latest story. I usually wrote fanfiction, but occasionally I did write original stories. It actually depended on my mood.

As I am not a social person, I get the chance to sit during classes and lunch and just observe the people around me. And boy, high school drama was all around me. Most of the characters in my stories were loosely based around the students I saw. Both their looks and their personalities had a major impact on my stories.

I was just thinking about the latest chapter of my story when I heard a familiar voice shouting-

"RIN! LOOK OUT!"

And then a wall of yellow crashed into me.

 **~5 minutes later~**

"I am really sorry! I did not see you!"

"Its fine, it happens"

As it turned out, the wall of yellow was actually a girl with blonde hair. A girl in my class, as it happened to be. It was none other than Kagamine Rin, the most bubbly and popular girl of the school. And behind her, looking as hot as ever, was her twin brother Kagamine Len. An instant hit with the ladies, he was the playboy of the school. And might I add, he was also a character which featured quite often in my stories. With a persona like his, it would be a shame not to use him.

"But I spilled all of your stuff from your basket!" cried out Rin.

"Really, it is fine. I can pick it up, you know." I replied and started doing the same.

"Then I will help you!" exclaimed Rin and bent down to help me.

Len grabbed her arm and gently pushed her aside. Then he himself picked up all the stuff and dumped it into my basket.

"There, it is done. I hope nothing is damaged?" he said with a beaming smile.

"No, everything is completely fine. Thank you for your help."

"Well, it was our fault to begin with." He replied smoothly. Then, grabbing Rin's hand, he went off towards the fruits counter.

I sighed with relief. Being around Len, after all that I had made him do in my stories, felt really weird. My heart was racing, for some reason. I put my hand on my chest and suddenly noticed my wristwatch. Damn, it was getting late!

At the billing counter, I saw Rin and Len ahead of me. They were still holding hands, and Rin was trying to convince Len to buy more oranges. Len started blushing when she gave him the puppy dog eyes, but did not relent from his position. I wish they would hurry up.

Finally, my turn!

On my way out, I saw Rin and Len talking to someone. More like Rin was talking, while Len was standing and looking around. Suddenly I recognised the person. It was Neru, Rin's friend!

Not wanting to be seen, I quickly went out. I peeked from behind my shoulder, and saw them still busy chatting. Or so I thought.

Suddenly, Len turned and stared directly into my eyes. Thoroughly startled by his piercing stare, a shiver ran down my spine.

Did he recognise me?

 **Well, that it folks!**

 **This is my first story.**

 **So, did you like it? Did I make some mistake?**

 **DID I DO ANYTHING WRONG? TELLLLLL ME!**

 **I LOVE CRITISM!**

 **I love twix. Thus the mention.**

 **Also, I was eating twix while writing this XD**

 **And I also have this story on wattpad. If anyone wants to know my username, they can message me!**

 **~Katy (n3n)**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter-2

Breakfast and Love

 **D isclaimer- I do not own any of the things mentioned in the following story (except the plot). You must be crazy to think I do.**

 **POV- Miku**

 **~Home~**

I set down cooking with my muddled thoughts full of the events which had transpired. Mainly, Len. I have observed him on countless occasions. He is definitely a great character study. What with his cold front in general, his warm heart for his friends, his passionate attitude for _certain_ females and above all, his utter devotion to his sister, he was a puzzling character. But, being a human, he wasn't that hard to understand. No matter how complex a person may be, there is always a primitive emotion which drives them. And after much pondering, I believe desire is the emotion which drives him. The bigger question was desire for what?

It had taken me a LOT of time and observation to figure that out. Len is well practised in hiding his emotions.

But once that was worked out I knew that, sadly, he could never be the protagonist of any story. He would always be the supporting role. Always the wrong choice.

His icy blue eyes would never melt.

"Mikuo! Dinner is ready!"

"THE LORD BE PRAISED! I THOUGHT YOU WOULD NEVER BE DONE!"

*Punch*

"Thank you Miku, for making the dinner!"

"That's better."

"So, what have you made?" enquired Mikuo after sitting at the dining table.

"Today there is Cream of Leek soup and spring rolls. Oh, and the leek bread I baked yesterday is also there." I replied

"I am so blessed that my sister is amazing in cooking!"

"Just shut up and eat, the food is getting cold."

 **~Later in the evening~**

 _As he saw her from afar, he knew she was something he could never have. And it was this realisation which made him want her even more._

 _And then her turquoise eyes found his._

"Yay, it is done!" I exclaimed as I posted the latest chapter of one of my favourite stories.

It had barely been five minutes when someone posted a review on it.

 _IAmBananas- Good chapter, I am impressed. This was not what I had expected will happen, though. But good plot twist. By far one of the best stories I have read today XD_

Well, it is polite to reply.

 _Reply: Music_Solitude- Thankyou! If you don't mind, I would like to know what you thought would happen. One should keep an open mind, always (n_n)_

 _Reply: IAmBananas- I expected, no actually I wanted Leon to finally get Rosalind. But from what I read, I really think Kit will be the one to win Rosalind over. So, Leon will be left alone?_

Wow, this person has actually guessed my plan with Kit and Rosalind. Not that they need to know that.

 _Reply: Music_Solitude- Well let me tell you, nothing is always as it seems. And then what do you think will happen to Meredith?_

 _Reply: IAmBananas- I did not think about her. But seeing as Leon is in love with Rosalind, maybe Kit and Meredith will be together? No, Kit also likes Rosalind. On the other hand, Leon is tempted by Meredith to a certain extend. But all that is just physical. His method to forget Rosalind._

This person understood too much yet too less.

 _Reply: Music_Solitude- I cannot tell you anything, otherwise why will you come to read my story? XD_

 _Reply- IAmBananas- Aww, boo. Well, it is well written too, so I would have come anyway. But it is fine. I get it._

Ugh, I am so sleepy. I have to catch up on my sleep.

As I went to sleep that night I was haunted by the piercing stare of a pair of icy blue eyes.

 **~Next Day~**

"Mikuo, wake up."

"Mhnun….zzz"

"MIKUO!"

His eyes snapped open.

"WHAT?!"

"WAKE UP!"

"Bloody hell I am awake now. Stop screaming in my ear!"

Mikuo slowly got up and rubbed his eyes while I narrated the chores.

"…And after coming from work, go to the drycleaners, he has my school blazer. Understood?"

"Wh-at?" he said groggily.

*Sigh*

"I have written down everything I just said, don't worry. It's kept on the table, next to your breakfast. Just get everything done, 'kay?

"Understood."

"Bye!"

"Bye…" *yawn*

 **~School~**

I hope he does not forget anything. I really need some downtime today. I am a day behind on uploading the next chapter of my fanfiction. Thankfully, I did upload the next chapter of my original story.

"Good morning class"

"Good morning Meiko sensei!"

Our class teacher, Meiko sensei, started the daily roll call. She had just finished the A's when the Kagamine twins entered the class. It was normal for them to be late as everyone knew Rin was extremely lazy. Thankfully, I sit at the back of the class, because I have a stinking feeling that if Len see's me, he will definitely recognise me.

"Miku, Hatsune"

"Present ma'am"

Suddenly, I felt a chilling sense of foreboding. And then I saw Len turn his head and his eyes started to roam. That is, until they found their target.

 **POV- Len**

 **~Morning (Same Day)~**

 _She is running towards me with a smile, finally understanding what I feel for her. Closer, she needs to be closer. Only when she is in my arms will I feel secure. Only then will I be happy._

 _Her blonde hair flies as she throws herself at me._

 _Her hair is not blonde anymore, it is salmon. Her voluptuous body is pressing against mine as we both reach ecstasy._

 _I am staring at her. No, it is me. I am staring at a mirror. Except, my mirror self is crying and screaming._

" _It's your fault."_

I am staring at the ceiling, my heart pounding.

Just a dream, just a dream. It is a mantra I tell myself every day.

They say dreams are a reflection of our innermost desires and emotions. But all my dreams do is torment me.

"LE~EN"

Every time I hear her melodious voice, it sends a shiver down my spine.

When I reached downstairs, I saw her. Tousled hair, oversized t-shirt and a beaming smile.

"Good morning, banana baka."

"Good morning to you too, you orange freak."

"Well, what are you making for breakfast?"

I thought for a moment. Something we BOTH could enjoy. Well, couldn't go wrong with oranges when it comes to Rin.

"How about I make crepes with orange filling and banana milk shake?"

"Perfect! So, while you do this, I am going to take a shower!"

"Don't take too long since I also have to bathe there! My shower is still not working!"

"I know baka!"

And she skipped off, as cheerful as ever. Oh the things coming to my mind at the mention of that shower. To be taking a bath in the same bathroom as Rin.

And then I remembered why my current shower is not working. A certain platinum blonde female came to my mind.

 **~Later (still at home)~**

"Ah! As good as ever. In fact, I think you are improving at cooking, Len" said Rin.

"Well, your picky palette is forcing me to improve, you know." I replied.

"Oh right, I forgot to tell you earlier! I won't be coming home tonight!"

"Why? Do you have a sleepover with Neru?"

"Nah, I have a date with Kaito. He is taking me to that fancy Italian place downtown." Said Rin excitedly

"So, that is no reason not to come home, is it?" I said vehemently

"Do I really need to spell it out to my BROTHER? And anyway, your female 'friends' stay the night a lot. I am sure you get it." She said, embarrassed.

"Well, is Kaito worth it?

"That is none of your concern!"

Her eyes flitted towards the clock.

"Shit! It is getting late!"

 **~School~**

As usual, we arrive at the last moment. Rin really needs to improve her lazy attitude. I can actually feel the stares of everyone on me. I try to ignore them and sit in my usual place.

The minute Rin sat down she turned towards her best friend, Gumi, sitting right beside her. I can hear her dazzling voice (as I sit next to her) of which I can never get enough. While talking, she starts playing with her hair bow. She has a habit of doing that when she is nervous. Hmm, that means something must have happened. I guess-

"Present ma'am"

That voice. I have heard it before. I turn towards it as I try to place it, and when I see teal, I remember. She is the girl Rin banged into yesterday at the market! Oh, I remember her now. She had been wearing a really loose sweatshirt. It had hung of her shoulder. And her voice had been delicious, if voices could be delicious.

She had been staring at me strangely, as though she knew me. Well, now that makes sense, doesn't it? But that was not all, she had a removed attitude. Almost as a reader would feel for the characters of the story he was reading. No matter what happens to them, his only concern is- what will happen next?

I am surprised I haven't noticed her before. Delicate and dainty, with huge doll like eyes and full lips, she has allure and mystery around her.

Then there is her attitude. Cold and aloof, she is not someone I want to be too close to.

But then she stared into my eyes, raised one eyebrow and then looked away before I could.

That is new. No girl turns her head when I give her attention. No girl.

I wonder if she has heard of my reputation.

 **I think I wrote too much. This was one long chapter.**

 **I hope you guys like it! ( / )**

 **I don't get much time to write, what with school and all. So, chapter updates will be slow business with me T^T**

 **Well, thanks for reading!**

 **~Katy (^3^)**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter-3

Trigonometry and Love

 **D isclaimer- I do not own any of the things mentioned in the following story (except the plot). I wish I did (TT^TT)**

 **POV- Miku**

 **~School~**

Except for that particular instant, Len didn't seem interested in the fact that I even existed. Well, until I was specifically pointed out by the teacher.

"Len, this is the third time you have failed in a class test. Why have you become so distracted? At the start of this semester you were one of the best students of my class. Now you are one of the worst! And I saw your last year's report card. You achieved the maximum score in maths! Has something happened Len?"

Len was being scolded by Haku sensei, who taught us mathematics.

"No, Haku sensei." replied Len

"Then why are you deteriorating like this? Do you know how important a topic Trigonometry is? It comprises of 30% of the entire mathematics syllabus, not to mention its application in derivatives. I want you to meet me after class. Got it?"

"Yes, sensei."

"Now, let us get back to inverse functions."

 **~After class~**

"Miku, wait."

It was Haku sensei.

"Yes, Haku sensei?" I replied.

"I am sure an intelligent girl like you has understood why I have asked you to wait back." said haku sensei.

Sadly, I had. The moment she had asked me to wait after the class, I had understood what was about to happen.

"Yes, I have sensei." I said, dejectedly.

Len had also come towards the teachers table and was looking from me to Haku sensei curiously.

"Sensei, why is she here?" he inquired.

"I want her to help you with trigonometry. Miku is excellent in maths and you definitely need all the, well, help you can get." She replied.

He looked towards me, even more curiously.

I tried my best to ignore his stare as we left the classroom.

 **POV- Len**

Her again. It seems like fate wants me notice this teal-headed girl.

Well, fate has succeeded. Because now she has definitely piqued my curiosity.

"So, where do want to do this?" I asked her

"Wherever it suits you, I don't really mind." replied Miku

Her voice is so soft. And delicious. Not to mention, sensual.

"So, how about my house? We can go right after school." I suggested.

All she did was nod. And then she suddenly turned the other way and ran off.

What a weird girl. It is almost as though she does not want to be seen beside me.

Well, it is lunch time. And I ran off in the opposite direction, with the thoughts of the girl waiting in the library for me.

 **~5 mins later~**

I heard her moan in my ear as I bit into her neck. Her fingers clawed at my back. I remembered Kaito and Rin not coming back home tonight.

I stopped.

"Teto, I am sorry, but I can't do this right now." I said.

"Why? Something I did?" she replied.

"No, I am just not in the mood right now." I said apologetically.

"Well, how about I drop by your place after school?" she suggested.

"No, don't. I am busy." I said softly.

"But Le-" she started. But I cut her off.

"No Teto. Now I have to go. Bye." And I left her, her school shirt unbuttoned and her expression half lustful half bewildered.

 **POV- Miku**

 **~After School~**

I found Len waiting for me at the school gate. Without a word, he just started to follow me out. After some time, when we reached a fork in the path, I asked him-

"So, where is your house?"

All I got for a reply was a nod in the left direction. He seemed preoccupied, which was good for me. No need to make small talk.

Suddenly, his hand flew out right in front of me, as if to stop me. His eyes were narrowed. And then I saw it.

Rin was leaving a house down the street with Kaito by her side. Kaito and Rin have been dating for 5-6 months now, so it wasn't a big deal. At least, not to me.

But it was to Len.

He was staring at them with such cold fury that it made my skin crawl. For the first time in my life, I saw this aspect of Len. Usually, he just seemed irritated by the presence of Kaito. This was different. It was not irritation, but pure loathing.

They were gone.

"Well, I don't want to get stuck in small talk. Now, we have avoided that."

He was trying to offer me an explanation.

"Fine by me. So, I assume that is your house?"

I looked pointedly at the house Rin just left.

"Yeah, it is. Let's go."

We went inside and up the stairs. The house had a decidedly feminine touch to it. Influence of Rin, I guess. Len opened a door and signalled for me to go inside. The room was a cheerful yellow, and definitely a guy's room. Bed untidy, boxers on the floor, and a collection of video games in the corner. The only neat place was the study table. The books were neatly stacked and binders alphabetically arranged. His laptop was also on the table, complete with an untangled charging cable resting on top of it.

Len dusted the bed swiftly and waved at me to sit.

He took out his red glasses from his schoolbag and opened the maths book.

"So, what do you think we should start with?" he asked.

"Well, it is always good to do what is going on in school at the moment." I suggested.

"Okay, sure. We are doing trigonometry, right?" he inquired.

I sighed.

"Yes. Let's start with the first exercise, shall we?"

 **~Half an hour later~**

He was good at grasping concepts. It didn't take him long to understand the basics of inverse and in no time he was completing today's homework. As he solved question after question, I stared at his face. The twin deep blue cascades hiding dark secrets, the inviting cupid lips. I always knew he was handsome, but seeing it up close was completely different. And for the first time, I truly realised his allure. I understood the magnetic attraction girls had. I wanted something I had never wanted before.

"It's complete."

I snapped awake from my day dreaming session. Len handed me his notebook to check the answers.

"All of them are correct. I don't get the problem here; you are absolutely fine in maths." I remarked.

"Maybe that is because I have such a great teacher now." Len said, huskily.

His voice sent shivers down my body. Husky, low and seductive, it was downright sexy.

The problem here was why was it directed at me?

"So Miku, tell me how someone like you has remained under the radar like this?"

Someone like me? What is so different about me? I am normal.

His voice is making it difficult for me to think.

"I-I am normal. There is nothing special about me or something. I don't mind being 'under the radar', as you phrased it." I stammered.

"Normal? You are anything BUT normal. You are different. Very different from the people I am used to, anyway." He replied.

"Why are we even having this conversation? It is pointless. Please let's just study and then you can leave me be to my unnoticed existence you seem to care about so much." I snapped.

"Ah, but what is the fun in that?" His voice dropped even lower.

He shifted closer to me. Panicked, I got up.

"Well, since you have done the homework, you will be able to manage the rest of the exercise from the book. I should be going now." I said rapidly.

Len at first looked shocked, but slowly a smirk crept up his face. He got up and signalled to leave the room. I picked up my bag and hurried.

I was planning to bid him goodbye at the door, but Len insisted to walk me home. So, the both of us started towards my house. As it turned out, I did not live that far away from his house. Our homes were in the same street.

Once I reached, I turned to bid him farewell. What I got was a question-

"So, do you have a boyfriend?"

 **Five days, it took me five days to write this one chapter. Usually, I write a lot in a long stretch, so it only takes me max two days to write one chapter. (T.T)**

 **So, I am kinda falling for Len in this story. (O.O)**

 **Oops?**

 **Anyway, crazy (and 'under the radar' girl, like Miku here) out XD**

 **~Katy (=w=)**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter-4

Library and Love

 **D isclaimer- I do not own any of the things mentioned in the following story (except the plot). Otherwise I would have been having, you know, a life XD**

 **POV- Len**

"So, do you have a boyfriend?"

The words left my mouth before I could stop them.

I saw Miku's face go from pale and dumbfounded to tomato red and flustered right before my eyes.

What in the seven hells prompted me to ask this question? I mentally cringed. Real smooth Len. Real smooth.

"You know what? You don't need to answer that question. I will be going now." I tried to remedy the situation.

She gave me a slight nod.

I had already turned when I heard her.

"I don't."

I turned towards her. What? My confused head was unable to process this simple statement.

"What?" I voiced my confusion.

"I don't have a boyfriend."

I stared directly into her eyes, and she stared back. I couldn't help but notice how long her eyelashes were. They almost touched her cheeks, making her look doll like. A sudden desire to see her sprawled out on my bed overtook me. To feel her ivory skin against mine. Her eyes had a spark of innocence which drew me.

Bang.

It was almost as if someone had hit me. Suddenly, all I saw was Rin and her innocent eyes. The innocence she was about to lose.

"Goodbye, Miku" I had to get away. Away from this girl who was so much like Rin and yet so different.

 **~Later~**

I was unable to do anything. Rin kept haunting me. I tried to distract myself by playing on my x-box. But it was useless. And while I knew the temporary fix, I didn't want to sleep with anyone. Every time I thought about it, Miku kept popping in my mind. I guess my mind was trying to achieve poetic justice. The innocence of Miku in exchange for the innocence of Rin. As if sleeping with Miku would change anything.

But this was weird. For the first time, I was obsessed about a girl other than Rin. And the fact that I barely knew her bothered me, which was unusual. Normally, I didn't care whether I knew the girl or not. A name was sufficient.

But this was bordering on fixating. And no girl other than Rin has ever stuck. If a girl rejected me, I went to another. I never really cared all that much.

But Miku was different than those girls. Why?

It took me a lot of time to realise what was different about her.

 **POV- Miku**

Len went off, leaving me with mixed signals. His stare had been heated, but cold at the same time.

Why did I answer his question? He did give an out, and yet I went ahead and answered it anyway. What was I thinking?

By the end of the day, I was exhausted thinking about it.

I decided to go to my tried and tested method of distraction.

 _I stared into his hazel eyes. Then he leaned down and started kissing me, passionately._

 _I was prepared. But even then I let a moan escape as they touched mine. Using the opening, his tongue entered my mouth and started to explore every corner. Slowly, I relaxed. I returned his kisses, first gently. Soon they became passionate enough to rival his._

 _This is wrong._

 _I pushed him away. I knew this was not something that should be happening. I stared into his eyes, his icy blue eyes. I whispered his name, "Len"-_

Len.

That word pulled me up short.

I hadn't even realised that somewhere along the line I had started to write about him. And about me.

I put the screen of my laptop down, got into my bed and tried my best to sleep. The last thing I remember thinking about was a certain blonde and then sleep's tendrils crept up on me.

 **POV- Len**

 **~ Next Day~**

I barely got any sleep, what with Rin haunting me. But I did not succumb to my usual _methods_ of distraction. Because the only person revolving in my mind apart from Rin was Miku.

The entire school day was a blur and the only highlight was Rin. She had come directly to school, arm in arm with Kaito. And while the sight was definitely making me angry, Rin was looking absolutely radiant.

And it was this radiance which told me that the Rin I knew did not exist anymore. That her innocence was lost.

 **~Break~**

I was sitting in the library as usual, when I noticed that someone was sitting at the next table. Someone with teal hair.

I could feel a grin spread across my face as I went over to her table. I came from behind and leaned towards her ear.

"Still studying?"

She jumped in her seat and then turned to face me. Her eyes zeroed down on my face and got wide. She parted her lips and started blushing a little.

The minx was tempting me without even knowing.

Suddenly her hand jerked and bang went her laptop screen down. That piqued my curiosity. What was she hiding?

"What were you doing?" I voiced my question.

"No-nothing…." She stammered.

It was funny to see that in just two days of knowing her, I had broken her cool demeanour. Now, all she did was fluster every time I talked to her. I wonder has she ever even kissed a guy.

Great, now all I could think about was how kissable her lips look and hatred for the imaginary guy who has kissed her. I want all that she has to offer.

What the hell. Why did that thought pop up in my head? And why do I feel possessive for Miku? I barely know her.

I shook my head to clear it of the images of skin to skin.

I sat down near her on the table and started to read a random book I had taken from the shelf in front of me. She slowly opened her laptop again and shifted it a little so that I was unable to see the screen. Slowly, she relaxed and started to type.

I lost interest in the book, it being something about heroes and romance. Those themes never interest me, they were to clichéd. Instead, I found that my eyes had lingered to the face sitting diagonal to me. Her hair was open for a change and was cascading down her back, reminding me of waterfalls. With her huge and vivid emerald eyes and her long and thick eyelashes, she reminded me of a doll every time. And her pink and pouty lips just enforced this idea in my head. I just wanted to lean over to her and kiss her like she had never been kissed before.

I tried to clear my head. She was making cracks in his self control, and it was not a feeling he was particularly happy with. If there was one thing he knew he had, it was an iron will. It was this self control which had kept him in check around his sister for the past one year. It couldn't fail with someone he just lusted over, not even loved.

And yet it was.

Suddenly the bell rang, signalling that the break was over. Miku shut her laptop, slid it in her bag and got up. Following her, I too got up. Her green eyes met mine. Once again I was startled by their innocence. Then, something inside me broke.

Before I knew it, I had backed her to the wall, with my hands on the either side of her head. I realised just how small she was when I was looking down her. There was at least a full inch between us.

"Do you even realise how much I want to kiss you right now?" I couldn't take it. She was staring at me with huge green eyes and red cheeks. My hand automatically brushed her cheek and my lips inched towards her.

In some unlit corner of my mind, I knew what I was doing was wrong. That I only lusted after her. And I was probably taking something she had never given to anyone. But even then, I closed to gap between our lips.

Her soft lips tasted sweet. Like strawberries and something else I couldn't pin down. I wondered whether this delicious taste was her or something she was wearing.

It was vanilla. And I had always had a thing for vanilla.

Slowly she started to kiss me back, but clumsily. That made me happy, for it meant she was inexperienced. He would take these sweet clumsy kisses over the expert tasteless ones any day. He wanted to take all she had to give. So he took it. He demanded entry to her mouth and she obliged. He was overcome by her sweet taste. He yearned for more; he wanted more of her sweet taste.

She broke apart from him, her eyes heavy-lidded and her breaths in short gasps. So, she had enjoyed it.

We looked at each other for a long time. The scene struck me as something familiar. But my mind was foggy with desire and I couldn't pin-point where I had done something like this before.

Suddenly, I remembered. I have never done this before.

 **Yaaaaaaaaaay!**

 **My summer holidays have started~**

 **I will be able to update a lot now (/^_^)/**

 **And I was wondering, do you guys like oneshot lemons? I have written one, but I am not sure whether or not to post it….you guys tell.**

 **It is also Len/Miku. (Chants Lenku…Lenku….Go Lenku!)**

 **So, bye!**

 **And please review!**

 **~Katy (n_n)**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter-5

Punishment and Love

 **Authors Note- Thank you to everyone who has ever reviewed my story. I feel so warm and fuzzy every time I get a review. (=w=) And as for not updating, well. I am preparing for a national exam whose score will get me admission in a good college! Well, that and writers block XD**

 **D isclaimer- I do not own any of the things mentioned in the following story (except the plot). Len and Miku would have been a thing if I did.**

 _We looked at each other for a long time. The scene struck me as something familiar. But my mind was foggy with desire and I couldn't pin-point where I had done something like this before._

 _Suddenly, I remembered. I have never done this before._

 **POV- Miku**

"It didn't happen to me." He spoke softly.

My mind was dazed and numb from the kiss. My first kiss.

I still had trouble believing that Len had taken my first kiss. My lips were tingling and his taste was still in my mouth. He had tasted like cool mint. Even his breath was cool.

"I have read it." He was still speaking to himself.

"What?" I inquired.

"What just happened. You know the bell, the kissing. I have read something similar somewhere before." He replied.

And just like that, I remembered too. Even I had read this. Or more accurately, I had written this.

Did Len read my story?

"I just can't remember where I read this. I think it was some story online, though."

Len read my story.

What else had he read?

And more importantly, did he know that it was me who had written it?

My mind was torn between the mixed emotions of my situation.

I was kissed by Len Kagamine.

He also read my blog.

Why did he want to kiss ME?

Did he know the story he had read was written by me?

"I-I have to go. I am missing my class."

I have to get away from Len. He is messing up my mind. Does he read fanfiction? I hope he hasn't read any other story. Especially the lemon.

Does he know it is written by me?

Has he told anyone?

 **~Later~**

"Miku, pay attention!"

"Oh! Sorry sensei."

My Physics teacher, Kiyoteru sensei was teaching while I was staring out the window. Well, I was. Till now.

For the first time in my life, I wasn't able to concentrate on my lessons. And all the teachers noticed. Because despite being very unnoticed by the students, all the teachers knew me. I always come second in class in every subject. But never first.

I wonder, with Len as distracted he is, will I be able to come first? Even though I should have been happy, the thought depressed me.

Maybe it's because then everyone will know me. And I know what happens to the unpopular top rankers.

Len was always popular.

But something in my heart told me that was not the reason.

When the teacher turned towards the board, so did I. But in a different direction. My eyes searched for the blonde till I found him.

Thanks to my absent-mindedness, I couldn't grab the seat I usually occupied at the back and had to take a seat near the window. Well, at least I was in the second row and not the first.

But he was in the fourth. And at the other end. So I had to be discreet at the peeking I was attempting.

He was staring at the board with a content expression, his hair framing his face angelically. The irony was not lost on me. His blue eyes, icy as ever, were far away. I wanted to know where he was, someplace where his usually scrunched up brows could be so relaxed. Maybe he was with the one he loved.

But why did I get that sudden urge to stare at him?

Maybe it was because he was the source of my muddled thoughts. He has read my story.

Or maybe it was because he was my first kiss.

My face flushed at the memory of the kiss.

Suddenly Len's eyes blinked and he turned his head to face mine directly. His eyes widened a little, but slowly a huge grin spread on his face. It looked so innocent, made of pure mirth. His face looked different, what was it?

He looked cute.

Then I realised the reason of this mirth. I was blushing like crazy.

Reflexively, I picked up the first thing that my fingers could reach and threw it in his general direction.

"Ouch!" Len exclaimed.

I was surprised when it landed right on his face.

 **POV- Len**

" _This is the last straw! Len & Miku, What has gotten into the two of you? I don't expect this kind of behaviour from the both of you! And especially you, Miku! Out the class for both the lessons, the both of you!"_

Kiyoteru sensei's words were still ringing in my head.

I was leaning on the outer wall of the school block with Miku, near the field. The physics class window was above our heads.

I think this must have been Miku's first time being punished by the teacher, but she was quite calm. She was also leaning and staring at the open sky.

"Is this the first time you have been sent out the class?" I was trying to make small talk.

She broke out of her gaze and stared at me with a quizzical face. I repeated my question.

"No, it is not." She replied.

A small smile broke on her face, which made me feel weird.

I think she took my expression for an invitation to continue.

"I have been sent out of the class more times than you might think. This is I think the 23rd or the 24th time" She stated.

Wait. Good girl Miku, has been sent out more times than I have? HOW?

"You are joking, right?" I asked, unbelieving.

"Nope, it's true. When I was in middle school, I was the delinquent of the class. I never studied and always talked back to the teachers. I used to wear the school uniform wrong just to tick them off." She laughed a little at that memory.

"But in 8th grade, at the end of the year one month before the finals, there was a parent-teacher meeting. My class teacher complained to them about my attitude and behaviour and stated that I won't be able to pass the class. The disappointed expression of my parents is not something I would forget easily. Especially seeing as they work abroad and had come specifically for my sake. Just so that they could be there at the meeting." At this, pure rage took all her features. It was the silent kind of anger.

I kinda felt bad for the teacher.

"So, I worked myself to the bone for the month. And I came first in the entire batch. The look on all the teacher's faces was priceless."

"Wait, I would have remembered you. Someone that extra-ordinary at pissing off teachers."

"Well, I shifted to this city in 9th grade. My brother's college is here and I live with him."

It was interesting, putting a background to this unknown girl. Somehow being sent out of class had made a lot less uptight. I wonder if this was how she used to be before she moved here.

"I think I want to meet the delinquent Miku." I told her.

At this she first blushed. But then she started laughing and gave me a wide smile. The weird feeling hit me again. And then realisation also struck me.

Today was the first time I saw Miku smile. It changed her looks drastically. Her eyes sparkled and her cheeks were slightly pink. But the best was that her cold aura was gone. Instead she looked warm and inviting.

She was not pretty. She was absolutely radiant.

And for the first time in a long time, Rin didn't exist.

"I hope you know I want payback."

Her melodious voice startled me, like always.

"Payback for what?" I asked. I saw a playful smile spread across Miku's face.

"For stealing." She shrugged simply.

"Stealing?! I didn't steal anything!" I exclaimed.

An evil grin split on her face as she cornered me to the wall. With her hands on either side, she had completely blocked me. Somehow, even though I was the taller one, she was looking intimidating. She slowly leaned in and hovered in front of my face.

"What should I do with you?" She whispered in a sing-song voice.

The whole situation was crazy. Innocent, shy and cold Hatsune Miku was toying with me. Seducing me.

When did we switch roles?

Her mouth reached my ear.

"That was my first kiss that you stole, you know." Her whisper was husky, seductive. It sent a shiver down my spine.

"I think you should be _punished_ " The way she said the word made me think of all sorts of things.

She was hovering again. And then she leaned in until she was millimetres apart from my lips.

And then she poked both of my cheeks with her index fingers.

"Hahahah-oh my-hahahah-your face-hahaha-" She had finally left me and was laughing like crazy.

"Wh-hy did you do that?" I was still unable to think. And I was blushing.

Great. I have slept with countless girls but I blush when she barely teases me.

But slowly I started cracking up too. It was hard not to. Her innocent and melodious laugh was infectious. She was so different from the people who usually surrounded me.

Maybe that is the reason I have a crush on her.

 **Wait, what? LEN?**

 **Hehehehe…I am so evil. Stopping here of all parts.**

 **Len reads fanfiction! That is the crux of this story, she writes and he reads. XD**

 **Well, I wanted to give Miku a background. And also, that is literally my story. Except I didn't come first in my class, I just got really good marks.**

 **And I wanted Len to see the Miku who knows how to have fun. In school, she seems like a hollow husk of herself, while at home Mikuo has a lot of fun with her. Remember the whooping she gave him in the first chapter? XD**

 **And also, I wanted to ask you guys something. Do you want the lemon to have a background? Like a back story chapter, a prequel to the lemon? Tell me, please!**

 **~Katy**


End file.
